Never Happened
by lizathon
Summary: This is my response to musiclister4ever's Asthma Challenge. Asthma attacks. Old wounds. Forbidden love in unexpected places. A secret romance is the best kind. Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own anything not even the idea.

This is my response to musiclistener4ever's Asthma challenge Hope you like :3

It was an average day of school at Townsville high school. Blossom found herself staring at Brick. Again. She knew that he liked her and she was well aware that she liked him back but she knew above all that as the leader of the powerpuff girls, a relationship with her ex-enemy was completely unacceptable.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the hotline rung. It was now in the form of a cell phone for her convenience. "Hello Mayor", she said. "Blossom, Fuzzy Lumpkins is destroying the forest. Please go down there and put a stop to him!" The Mayor said frantically. "We'll be right there", Blossom said.

Blossom dialed Buttercup's number. "BC we need to stop Fuzzy Lumpkins he's…" Blossom was cut off. "Bloss I'm in the middle of something", Buttercup said. "O-okay Bubbles and I can just go", Blossom said. "Blossom I'm with BC and I can't come either", the blonde said guiltily. "Where are you two anyway", Blossom yelled, annoyed. "Hang up", she heard BC whisper.

She heard a click tone and hung up the phone. What she didn't know was that meanwhile her sisters were on a double date with Boomer and Butch. (In the middle of a school day no less) Blossom pouted. She knew it wasn't safe to go alone but Fuzzy was a simpleton and she really had no choice.

She felt a warm kiss on her cheek. "Hey Blossy", Brick said. "Leave me alone", Blossom said firmly while looking down to hide the blush on her cheeks. Being cold to him was the only way not to fall for him. But instead of leaving her like a sensible person would, he continued to pursue her.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Brick asked. "If you must know I have to stop Fuzzy Lumpkins", Blossom replied. "Alone?" he asked. "My sisters are busy", she said. (Or getting busy) "Blossom it's too dangerous", he said sounding concerned. "I can manage", she said. "Would you mind company?" He asked with a smile. She rolled her eyes. "Would that make you leave me alone?" She asked. He nodded.

They flew to the woods just outside Townsville. Fuzzy Lumpkins was there smashing trees and generally causing a scene. He turned around and saw Blossom and Brick standing there. "Get off of my property!" Fuzzy yelled. "Get a life", Blossom said sarcastically.

Fuzzy picked up the nearest tree and hurled it at Blossom. Brick punched it and the splinters came rushing back at Fuzzy. "Now what would've happened if I wasn't here to protect you Blossy?" Brick teased.

"I could've done that myself", Blossom said stubbornly. "Do not destroy my property!" Fuzzy hollered angrily. "But you just threw the…Forget it", Brick said in an irritated voice. The fight continued, though Blossom found herself doing the least work. She studied him closely. Brick had grown into a very good looking young man. He had toned muscles and a clear complexion. His eyes took on a perfect shade of garnet. Blossom was very surprised that she found him…Gorgeous.

"Blossy, we're done. We can go now", he said. Blossom's phone rang again. It was Bubbles. "Blossom, Buttercup and I are done with what we were doing and we're flying to Fuzzy's cabin right now", she said. Blossom rolled her eyes in annoyance. _'Now they want to show up'_, she thought.

"What happened Blossy?" Brick asked. "My sisters are coming", she said. "Wait! My sisters are coming right now. They can't see me with you! This is so wrong!" Blossom said in distress. Brick gave her a long look and Blossom realized her mistake. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm the leader of the powerpuff girls and I have to set a good example for my sisters and all of Townsville and you…" Her voice trailed off.

"Would make you look bad", he finished for her. She looked down and closed her eyes. If he only knew how much she hated this part of her job. "We should get out of here", Brick advised. "Yea we'd better", she said. They paused for a moment. "Um Blossom, why aren't you flying?" he asked. "We can't fly my sisters will see us. We have to run", Blossom said.

Blossom started sprinting. Brick took a moment to peek at her backside but then started running after her. They ran for about a quarter mile straight when Brick's heart started pounding in his ears. Sweat was running down his face. He could feel his chest closing in. He knew he had to stop this, but Blossom… His Blossom. He had to continue for her. And then it happened.

Brick started coughing and wheezing violently. He fell to the ground and brought his hand to his chest. Blossom turned around. It was in the best interest of her reputation to keep running, but in that point in time she couldn't care less. She kneeled down next to him and brushed his hair out of his face. "What's wrong, c'mon Brick talk to me", she said frantically. "Asthma attack", he said between wheezes.

"Where's your inhaler?" She asked with a vexed look on her face. "Jacket", he said, still coughing. Blossom fumbled with the pockets nervously. She took out the inhaler, brought it to his lips, and pumped the medicine into his mouth. She rubbed his chest soothingly. "It's gonna be alright", she whispered.

Brick sat up a bit. "You gonna be okay?" Blossom asked. He nodded and they both stood up. They started walking and she looked at him curiously. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. He shrugged. "It never came up", he said nonchalantly.

"But how did it happen?" Blossom asked. "I mean it takes a lot for someone like us to get asthma", she finished. He nodded. "It's a long story", he told her. "I have time. I mean if you don't feel comfortable talking about it I understand", she said. "Well it happened a few weeks before my bros and I left Townsville", he started. Blossom nodded for him to continue.

"So Mojo sends us to Jump city to steel this plasma cannon from some villain named Slade. His place was really high security so there was almost impossible to get in but we found a way. Mojo warned us about the room it was in and how it filled with toxic gas if the alarm went off. Butch got impatient and smashed the case, setting the alarm off. We were supposed to be alright 'cuz we had gas masks, but Boomer was playing with his so it broke so…" he had a flashback to the day so many years ago.

"You gave him yours", Blossom said with understanding. "It was me or my little brother. There's really nothing else to say about it", he told her. "I'm so sorry", she said softly. "Don't feel bad for me", he said gravely "a normal guy would've died. Besides, I'm just glad that we never had to face Slade".

"You were scared", Blossom joked. "Not remotely. But can I ask you a question?" he asked. "Yeah", she said. "Why do you care so much what people think?" he questioned. She sighed. "It's complicated. It's just that everyone expects something from me. They expect me to be this little puppet that protects the city, and gets perfect grades, and would never get caught in a scandal", she explained.

"A scandal", Brick repeated. "I'm not like other girls Brick, I can't do what I want", Blossom said sadly. "What do you want, Blossy?" he whispered softly. "I think you know", she said matching his tone.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. His lips were smooth and engaging. The hairs stood up on the nape of her neck and she knew that moment that he had her. Blossom memorized every detail of his mouth and then reluctantly, she broke the kiss. "This can't continue", Blossom said. "Do you want it to", he asked. She nodded, trying desperately not to give in. "I can't deny you anything you want Blossom, including myself", he said.

"Then don't deny me my space", she said. "You don't want that", he said looking her dead in the eye. "No", she said. Blossom blinked back the tears in her eyes. "You know I won't stop. I'll keep chasing you until I wear you down", he told her. "I know that but until that day, this never happened", she said. "What did?" he asked jokingly. They both smiled and knew that their forbidden love story was nowhere near complete.

_**Authors Notes: I hope everybody likes it! I had a lot of fun with this story. It was an awesome idea by musiclistener4ever. If you caught the little reference to Teen Titans it's just the fact that the only villain on PPG that might have something like toxic gas is Him and I just can't see him doing that. PLUS SLADE IS THE AWESOMEST VILLAIN EVER! R&R Please**_

_**Xoxxo,**_

_**Lizathon**_


End file.
